


Forever and Always

by ProjectWRITTEN



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWRITTEN/pseuds/ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikaela was not one to believe in love, she had never thought that such a thing could exist, That was until, fate decided to change that..." Fate always works in the most unusual, yet beautiful of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always  
Mikaela was not one to believe in love, she had never thought that such a thing could exist. She had so many bad relationships, witnessed and experienced so many broken hearts that the idea to love just faded away.   
That was until, fate decided to change that...  
In a single instant, her life changed right before her eyes. One moment being tangled in an abusive relationship, to suddenly being thrust into an alien war along with the most unlikely of people. She didn’t have to join, she had a choice, she could have run away and never looked back...

_“Fifty years from now when you look back at your life, don’t you want to say you had the guts to get in that car?”_

But she didn’t, she followed Samuel Wittwicky and Bumblebee and walked right into the alien war. And frankly, it was best decision she had ever made.   
It was dangerous, it wasn’t quiet, there were countless time were she could have died, but it was worth it. After all, not only did she feel alive for the first time in her life.  
But she found love. True love, real love.   
Soon after the events in Mission City, after Optimus sent out his message to other Autobots among the stars. New arrivals started to crash down in earth, reuniting with their Autobots comrades.   
That’s when Mikaela met her, the person who made her believe in love once more.

Arcee.

It wasn’t love at first sight, but there was a definite connection between the two. Within a few weeks, Arcee and Mikaela became very good friends, confining stories, feelings and secrets to one another. It eventually became apparent that Arcee knew more about Mikaela than Mikaela did of herself. As time went on, their relationship started to change, to bloom into something more. Love.  
Then came the fallen, then came death and destruction, and Arcee and Mikaela were forced to part. Her life was once again on the line, scared and worried, Mikaela saw not only Optimus die, but Sam and Arcee as well, her friend and her lover, the two people who liked her for who she was. The people she owed so much too.   
But fate seemed to be on her side, and just when all hope seemed lost, and despair weighed upon both human and Autobots, Sam’s eyes opened the matrix in his hand, he ran and reignited Optimus back to life, allowing him to finish the war.   
Everyone was relived, the fallen had been offlined and another battle had been won. Despite that, Mikaela still felt empty inside, like a part of her was still missing, torn apart. Arcee was still gone, offlined by some slagging Decepticon. However, it seemed it would not be this way for long...

_“Sam, why are we here?” Mikaela asked she followed Sam to the top of a hill that overlooked the base.  
“I need to show you something” Sam replied, a slight eagerness that a young boy would own, tinged in his voice. Eventually the two made it to the top; the sun was setting gently on the horizon.   
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sam commented as he looked out, Mikaela joining his side, letting the warmth of the sun soaks through her bones.  
“Yeah, it is” she breathed back, a small smile forming on her face. She looked at Sam; slight confusion came about, Sam wouldn’t be so eager over something like this, what was it that made him so happy to show her. “I have a feeling this isn’t what you wanted to show me, right?”   
Sam looked at her with a slight smirk. “You know me far too well”  
“So what is it?” Mikaela asked, cocking her head slightly in puzzlement. Sam smirk faded slightly, he turned to Mikaela, holding her hands tightly in his.  
“I know you don’t love me” he said with all seriousness, his eyes looking down at hers. Mikaela looked at him with a slight gawp.   
“That’s not true, of course I do, I owe so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me, I... I...” her gabbling was brought to a stop as Sam cut in.  
“But not as a lover, you may love me as a friend, even a brother, not as a lover, right?”   
“Sam, I...”  
“Right?” Sam asked, looking for her to answer. Gulping slightly, Mikaela nodded, feeling some tears forming in her eyes. “But, I’m alright with that”   
Mikaela looked at her friend in slight shock, she was at a complete lost, but before she could ask anything, Sam answered for her.  
“I’m okay with it, as I know there’s someone who deserves your love, as does that person’s love deserves you” Sam clutched tightly at Mikaela’s hands, feeling her tremble slightly, he smiled the most tender of smiles, reassuring her ever so slightly.   
“I know your hurt Mikaela, I hope this changes that” Sam then let go of her hands, stepping out of her way, letting her see what lay before her.  
There, in the distance coming towards the two, was Arcee. Mikaela’s eyes widened in shock and joy she looked back at Sam, who simply replied.  
“I knew it was her, ever since you two met, it was obvious”   
“But... but how?!” Mikaela stuttered  
“Used the matrix, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think it was going to work, I was quite nervous in fact, I didn’t want to disappoint you, or anyone”  
“But it did” Arcee replied, now being behind Mikaela, kneeling down to get a better view of the two “And you have no idea how thankful I am”  
“Don’t worry about it” Sam replied with shrug.  
“Thank you, thank you so much” Mikaela rasped, rushing over to Sam, hugging him tightly.   
“You’re welcome” Sam replied as he hugged her back. Mikaela then let him go and rushed over to Arcee, the femme gladly accepting the embrace.  
The two were reunited once more, and this time, it was for good._

Two years had taken place since Arcee came to life; Mikaela was back at home, helping her dad with some odd jobs here and there. It was a late summers evening, the summer breeze flowing gently in the garage. She was busy finishing off a paint job on a motorbike, until something caught her attention, the familiar sound of a motorbike came up to the end of her driveway. A smile formed on her face, almost immediately, Mikaela put down what she was doing, and went out into the driveway. 

There, was the unmistakable blue motorcycle form of Arcee, her shiny metal radiating from the late summers sun. Leaning up against her, was Arcee’s holoform, a slender brunette with sparkling blue eyes, and a small Autobot sign on her wrist.   
“And here’s me thinking you wouldn’t come” she said as she approached Arcee, the smile still on her lips.   
“And why would you think that?” Arcee replied with a smile, the two embracing each other tightly before kissing each other gently on the lips. They parted but did not let go of each other’s hold, Mikaela feeling Arcee’s hand run through her hair affectionately.  
“You promised to be here by six on the dot, by my clock it’s five past six” Mikaela replied with a chuckle, Arcee laughed slightly in response.  
“You are turning into Ratchet” she commented before kissing Mikaela on the lips once more, the two so close, there was no gap between them.  
“Come on, let’s go” Arcee said as they broke apart, Mikaela nodded in agreement as the holoform flickered out of existence, allowing her to get on Arcee’s bipedal form. Arcee kicked up, drove out of the drive way, and sped down the road. It wasn’t long before they hit the long open roads were no-one could see them, there Arcee roared down at extraordinary speeds. The landscape that was so desolate set alight under the sun.

It was there Mikaela thought; she was blissful, thankful to finally love someone who loved her unconditionally. It was thanks to Arcee, that Mikaela, after so long, knew what love was again. And although the two couldn’t quite tell what the future will bring, they knew one thing...  
Their love would last forever and always.


End file.
